Horror
Boogedy, boogedy, boogedy Boo! Did that scare ya? No? Well then. We'll have to try harder, now won't we. After all, that's what the horror genre is all about. Putting the fear of God and the Devil into your soul until you crap Angel feathers! The horror genre speaks to the most primal and basest of all emotions - fear. Fear can come in many wonderfully dark and glorious packages, but for most, it is the fear of death that drives us. Fear of pain is a good motivator as well. Nobody likes pain. Pain hurts. Horror stories present one or more key characters and trap them in a situation where their livelihood or that of those they love is threatened by a force beyond their control. The horror genre is as diverse and varied as any other genre and can be dissected into any number of smaller sub-genres. Classic horror * Black Cat, The (1934) * Black Cat, The (1941) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920) * Le Manoir du diable (1896) * Tower of London (1939) * Werewolf of London (1935) 1960s horror * Tower of London (1962) Sci-fi horror * 20 Million Miles to Earth (1957) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Species (1995) * Species II (1998) * Species III (2004) * Species: The Awakening (2007) * Xtro (1983) * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter (1991) * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies (1995) Giant monster/animal films * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Phase IV (1974) Slasher horror * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween II (2009) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) Psycho-Thriller * Psycho (1960) * Psycho (1998) Supernatural horror * Ferryman, The (2007) * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * New Nightmare (1994) * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (1984) * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Stigmata (1999) * Wishmaster (1997) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell (2001) * Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (2002) Comedic horror * Eight Legged Freaks (2002) * Zombieland (2009) Holiday horror * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween II (2009) Ghost horror * Fog, The (1980) * Fog, The (2005) * Shining, The (1980) * Shining, The (1997) Vampire horror * 30 Days of Night (2007) * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * Dracula (1992) Werewolf horror * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolf (1994) Zombie horror * Dawn of the Dead (1978) * Zombieland (2009) See also * Horror films Category:Films by genre